Chained Feelings of Love
by Fated Silence
Summary: Natsu joined a mini dragon slaying guild for one month to strengthen up, and meets a girl named 'Sana'. The thing is, Natsu only had the heart to see Lucy, and that made Sana incredibly jealous. So she decides to play around with Lucy's love life a bit. To her pleasure, Lucy's life got ruined. Natsu quit Fairy Tail, and joined Sana. Will Natsu finally realize what he'd done? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Dark: Kunnichiwa Minna~ I am here with another Nalu Fanfic! Might need some Antagonist OC dragon slayers in this! But haven't decided if I should XD**

**I'll Probably decide after the next chapter! I would also need your opinions! So put it in the reviews if you think I should or shouldn't! XD**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! T^T and I never will.**

* * *

Day before Natsu came back, **Lucy's P.O.V:**

I need someone who can break those chains that lock my true feelings now, because they are binding my heart so hard that deep gashes were created. I can't breath. My heart Is crying today for some reason, and I don't know why.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to take them in and train them? If he didn't go, he wouldn't have seen it. that ugly sight of seeing someoneyou love betray you right in front of your eyes. The dragon who always left an everlasting impression in my heart, has gone off to train in a mini-guild; just for dragon slayers. The dragon slayers had to learn how to fend themselves. Against the real dragons. Just in case the dragons appeared again from that time portal again. When I almost died. When I was badly injured, and Natsu couldn't save me. He wanted to join that mini guild and left me. On that day, He promised to come back soon and show me how much more powerful he got. I told him, I don't need him to be more powerful. It wasn't his fault. But he didn't listen to me. So he just left me like that.

From that day on, I waited and waited. I didn't get a letter, I didn't even know what was going on. Time flew by. After that month, I found myself sitting in my bedroom crying. "He forgot about me, I'm sure of it." When I walked back to the guild, I saw everyone celebrating for some reason.

"Oi Lucy!" The voice sounded familiar.

Natsu was back

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"N-Natsu... Welcome back" Lucy said as she blushed and looked away. Natsu didn't seem to notice. Lucy felt something off. She walked closer to him. She realized the light in his eyes were very dim. When he finally noticed her after talking to Erza, Gray, Wendy and Juvia about his adventure, he shot Lucy a dirty look.

"Hey Luce! Did you have fun while I was gone?" Have fun? What was he talking about? Why would Lucy be having fun? She was worried about him.

"N-Natsu we need to talk." Lucy declared. Natsu nodded his head. They headed towards the back of the guild and settled down. Lucy, you don't need to hide it I already know. "What do you know?" Lucy asked. She was scared of what was going to come out of Natsu's mouth.

"You are already going out with someone right? You already have your own prince right? If you did you shouldn't have told me! I wouldn't left Fairy Tail for that stupid guild! Did you know what they did? NO! YOU DON'T!"

"N-Natsu What are you talking about? What do you mean? I was waiting for you! You never wrote a letter to me, all you did was leave me worrying! But when you said I was dating someone, you were wron-"

"I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! I SAW A GUY KISS YOU!" Lucy's eyes widened. The memories of 'that guy' flashed into her head. She remembered why her head was hurting that morning. Flashbacks went all over her head. She felt like collapsing as she put a hand on her head.

"Natsu. Do you really believe I kissed him? Or did he kiss me? Think. Was I trying to push him away? Did you see me crying?"

" Huh. Crying? I saw you crying in joy!" Crying in joy... Something sounded off. The day before Natsu came back Lucy went shopping so she could prepare a welcome back home made meal. That's when some random guy jumped and kissed her. She tried kicking him but it didn't work. She called for help or that's what she thought.

"Crying in joy? I was calling for help! No wait... The guy was using Hypnotizing magic. I was dragged into an illusion"

"Lucy... Sorry. I didn't know. But If I see this 2 more times, I can't believe you."

As Lucy headed home, it hit Lucy that Natsu was actually concerned about her, in a different way. What if it was a romantic kind?

* * *

**Dark: How was that? Give me some feedback in the reviews! It helps a lot to know what I could work on. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update weekly! I hope it made sense XD. **


	2. Why did this happen?

**Dark: Konnichiwa minna! To that guest reviewer who reviewed my fanfiction, I changed my way of saying "kunnichiwa!" to "Konnichiwa!" Thank you for pointing that out... Hopefully I will remember to keep it like that... Although I'm probably gonna forget DX and do it my way... Well here is the second chapter! It came out a lot earlier than I thought I it would X3**

** Hope you enjoy! Hopefully it makes sense...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

One day, on a sunny afternoon, Lucy was taking a stroll around her neighborhood. As usual, the two men rowing their boat would call out and say" Hey Lucy! It's not safe to walk that close to the edge of the sidewalk! Don't fall down!" Lucy sighed. She was glad that things were going back to normal. Or at least she thought it was. As she headed towards the center of the town, she saw two horses pulling a carriage and many people walking around. Indeed was Magnolia lively today, but why? She walked up towards a Vegetable stand and asked the man who served that place for three potatoes, two carrots, and 2 broccoli's. **(A/N: I'm making up a random recipe here so don't mind the ingredients that I put here that you wouldn't even think of putting in stew XD)** She was going to make stew for Natsu and Happy today, to make up for their misunderstanding. Next, she walked up to a dairy and deli stand and bought one chunk of cheese, butter, and eggs to bake cookies. "Hmmm..." Lucy thought. "I should stock up on some fruits too! And I should stop by at the grain stand." Lucy walked towards to grain and fruit stand until she saw a crowd of people surrounding this group of people that were in another guild.

"Come! Come! Come and pick one! Anyone!" A girl in baby pink hair shouted. She had long pink pigtails and blue dazzling eyes. She was wearing a tank-top with a frizzy lace on it under a black cardigan.

"Did you hear that they are giving away free things? And the ultimate prize is a ticket to watch a dragon slaying guild battle each other! Cool eh?" Lucy heard a guy say. She turned her head and looked at them.

" Dude are you serious? Watching DRAGON SLAYERS Battle each other? How cool is that? Let's give it a try shall we?" The guy walking beside his friend said.

As they walked towards the crowd and lined up, the pink haired girl was still shouting "Pick one! Any one!" to one of the spectators. As the spectator drew her hand to one card and flipped it over, it said, "_Free ticket to the battle! Congrats!" _ All the guys surrounded that one girl. They all wanted that ticket, and the girl screamed in happiness. Lucy smiled. All this commotion reminded her of Fairy Tail, and when she first joined. When she met all her new friends there, and more. She thought, "A Dragon Slaying guild battling each other... Battling each other... Dragon Slaying guild... WAIT NO THIS CAN'T BE. NATSU IS IN IT RIGHT? I have to go tell him!" Lucy frantically thought. She knows that Natsu hated fighting his own comrades, it made him feel that the guild isn't anything when you betray your comrades. She started to run back home as fast as she could, but something gripped her, and she couldn't move. Suddenly, she saw herself in a red circular space, and everyone just vanished.

"Well well, look at what we got here. The Hearfillia girl eh? I thought you were smart. How'd you fall into a trap like THIS?" The pink haired girl who was yelling at people to pick a card a second ago was now approaching Lucy. "This space was all an illusion ya know? Oh look. That's you isn't it?" Lucy saw another version of herself walking up to the pink haired girl who was lying on the floor and kicking her. The blonde boy standing beside her said,"Lucy, you're a pro at this! Then leaned in and kissed her. The pink haired girl wickedly laughed. "AHAHAHA! WAIT TILL NATSU SEES THIS! HE'LL BE MINE! HE'LL CRY ON MY SHOULDER AND CALL YOU A LOSER! FACE IT! B****!"

Lucy wanted to move but she couldn't. She was chained up like the time of when she was drowning in the sphere of the infinity clock. She was trapped. Her heart was pounding. Hard.

"N-No... This can't be happening... Please!..Stop. Who are you anyway?" Lucy asked as tears dripped down her face.

"Not telling! But I'll tell you this; the blonde man you are with in that world has a B-I-G crush on you! So you might as well take him instead of taking Natsu away from me!"

"Away from you? Natsu was never yours or mine to begin with! So don't even think about it! I will try to get him out of this mess!"

"Oh we'll see about that." The pink haired girl snickered. She mouthed "I win" and started laughing like a maniac.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

"NATSU! NATSU! SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENED! HURRY TO THE CENTER OF THE TOWN!"a yelled a feminine voice as she barged into my house. I couldn't see her face until she ran closer to me. A girl with pink hair tied into pigtails ran to me. "Sana? Is that you? What are you doing here? I thought I already quit!" I said.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Natsu, I made a duplicate of myself. My real self is at the center of the city, hurt! Help!"

"Sana I already quit becuase-" Before he finished his sentence Sana pulled him into a hug. A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled.

"I know. Our guild didn't seem like one right? Always fighting... Comparing... And... And..." Natsu quickly pulled Sana away from him.

"N-Natsu... Why?"

"Just don't." He replied sternly. As he ran out his house, the only person in his mind was Lucy. He hoped that she wasn't hurt.

* * *

** Dark: So how was that? I just wanted to say to the people who reviewed my fanfiction, Thank you so much! It means a lot to have people tell me what they think about my writing, and yea. So I'll do a shout out here:**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars, Glad you thought my fanfic interesting! I actually really enjoy reading yours too X3**

**Tuhin (Guest) I will try my best to make longer chapters if I can, depends on my schedule and mood XD. Anyways, thanks for reviewing :D I'll try to update fast!**

**Guest review, Thanks for pointing out that I spelled 'konnichiwa' wrong lol XD**

**And one more thing is, I updated earlier that I thought I would XD Probably cause' it was a long weekend lol**

**Thanks for reading! Please review~**


	3. Things Clearing Up, in a Different Way

**Dark: Konnichiwa minna! Thank you so much for the reviews, they all made me smile! I'm really glad to know your opinions about my fanfiction, and I'll try to update ASAP! Although they will most likely be weekly X3**

* * *

Natsu rushed towards the centre of Magnolia with Sana and gasped when he saw an ugly sight.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

What was Lucy doing? Why is she doing this? Why is she kicking Sana? She's grinning... She looks happy... And wait! Is that Sting from my old guild standing beside her? No way. This shouldn't be happening you know, this is Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail we are talking about! But I also remembered... This could be the hypnotize magic she was talking about. So to test if she was hypnotized, I yelled out to her," Oi Lucy! What are you doing?"

Lucy turned around and saw me. She cutely waved at my and smiled. "OH NATSU! I'm in the middle of my training session! Would you like to join me?" That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. "Join you? Why would I join in beating a girl?" I replied as I quickly ran to Sana. "Lucy are you hypnotized again?" Lucy frowned at me. "What are you talking about, I was joking when I told you that I was hypnotized last time y'know? I just wanted to see your reaction of when I said that. Boy did you look funny! As you can see, the only one that I belonged to is standing right here." Lucy replied as she quickly grabbed Sting and pulled him into a deep kiss right in front of me.

This didn't feel right. Lucy apologized to me 1 day ago and looked all innocent. I just can't believe that she is doing this to me!

**Normal P.O.V**

Since Lucy was still trapped in a red bubble of time, she cried. Watching her lover being betrayed by her was like shredding her heart into pieces and then stepping on it with the bottom of someone's shoe.

"Oh Honeybunches, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to be with your true love? Sting?" The real Sana said in a fake sympathetic tone.

"Sting? I don't even know that little brat! Was he the one who dragged me into the kiss in front of Natsu 1 day ago?" Lucy shouted with fury as tears ran down her face.

"What do you mean? You being stupid enough to fall into one of my traps again? Oh yea, I did that. Sting wanted, it, so in exchange he gave me advice to win Natsu back into the guild" Sana chuckled.

"LET ME GO! DO YOU CALL THIS TRUE LOVE? WELL GUESS WHAT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE DEFINITION OF 'FRIENDS'! DO YOU THINK THAT TRUE LOVE MEANS USING YOUR PARTNER? IS THAT WHAT IT MEANS TO YOU?!" Lucy cried. A vien of anger popped out of Sana's forehead. She was radiating a deadly aura just like Erza.

"Calm down little Fairy, are you asking for a beating?" Sana said darkly. She started punching Lucy's face, and kicking it. Bruises were starting to form on her cheeks, and there were scratches all over her chained arms.

"How does it feel eh? How does it feel to take my place?"

"Your place? What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she wheezed from coughing out spit.

"The guild master would punish us and do horrible things you know?" Sana smirked as she put her hands on Lucy's slender waist.

"Ughhh! What are you-"

"Just showing you a bit of what the guild master can do to me." As she reached her hand up Lucy's shirt, Loke appeared and grabbed Sana's arm.

"Stop right there." Loke mumbled.

"L-Loke!" Lucy stated in shock.

Sana gasped in horror and shock. "H-How? I thought... I chained Lucy in anti-magic cuffs... So how?"

Loke smirked. "It's called skills girl."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Sana screamed.

"Listen miss weak dragon slayer, no can do, so... Let Lucy out of here or else I'm going to have to do some nasty things here!" A ray of light started to shine from Loke's ring. "Huh. Weak you say? DID YOU CALL ME WEAK? DO YOU KNOW MY MAGIC?"

Loke laughed. "Oh please, you think that ought to scare me? You don't have any tricks up your sleeve anymore y'know?"

Sana backed away. "Hmph. It's too late anyways, Natsu is already taken by no other woman than-"

Loke punched her in the face. Then beams shot out from his ring as he landed direct hits her. The red bubble that they were trapped in flew out of Lucy's head and her soul returned to her original body. Lucy heard Natsu screaming at her, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY, WHY, WHY? LUCY, THIS IS GOODBYE!" When Lucy heard that, the flame that lit up her heart went out. She felt really hollow.

"Natsu I-"

"Natsu, Lucy was hypnotized again." Loke stood up for Lucy.

"Loke... Thanks, you know, for helping out. You could go now though, I can handle things myself now. Thanks again." Lucy said.

Loke winked at her and whispered, "I'll always be there to help."

"LUCY WAS HYPNOTIZED YOU SAY? SHE WASN"T!"

"NATSU!" Lucy cried. She ran up to him and hugged him. Natsu pushed her away. His eyes were dull as he told her the following words that changed her life:

_ Thank you Lucy, for being such a great friend._

_I, myself, don't know what I have done. I feel like I am a monster, but I have to do this._

_I don't know you anymore._

_You changed._

_My heart, was no more, it shattered into pieces._

_I would ask myself, "Why" on that night, with the stars shining bright._

_Now that I know, It feels a bit better to know,_

_that my partner doesn't care anymore_

_Even through I tried, I fought, with all my strength._

_It was all thrown away, on that fated day,_

_That was the end._

_Farewell._

He grabbed Sana by the shoulder and walked away with her. "Let's go, and live our own life. To be free. Let's quit the guild." Natsu whispered over Sana's shoulder. He looked back at Lucy once more, to find her on her knees with her hands over her eyes, crying. "Good luck with that boyfriend of yours," He whispered. And slowly, the figure of Natsu and Sana dissapeared, to an unknown place.

And that, was the end, of their relationship, and a start, to a new story.

* * *

**Dark: T^T gomen minna! I just had to make this... Have a twist I guess... I hope It made sense! Thank you to the people who read and reviewed my fanfictions!**

** ~SHOUTOUTS~**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars~Yay! You like my story! I'm glad it made sense to you. (I THINK XD)**

**Chubby Panda~ I tried to make the views clearer! XD**

**Guest~ Here it is, Chapter three X3 hope you like it!**


	4. Time for Gruvia to shine out a bit!

**Dark: Konnichiwa minna! I am here with chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! :3 In this chapter, I will throw in a bit of Gruvia XD **

**Please review~ It helps so much! :D**

**~~~SHORT NOTICE~~~**

**I will be going to Europe as a vacation soon, so I won't update in a 2-4 week time period! I hope to share lot's of moments with you guys! Sorry for the inconvenience. XD Thank you for sticking by my side though 3**

**_Italics=_ Thinking of the current character that I'm focusing on.  
**

* * *

He walked away from her... Knowing that he was with a girl who he didn't truly love. Natsu and Lucy both decided to choose a different fate. It's good to take a break and try something new right? Well, recovering was definitely a hard thing for both, but in the end they both found a way to get over it.

~~~Day after incident~~~

Lucy walked out of her house and locked the door. She was heading towards the guild, feeling a bit drowsy. Bits of yesterday kept on circling around her head, like the wheels on a bus. She couldn't forget what had happened. It was burning her heart so much, so she really needed to chill and hang out with Erza, Gray, and Juvia. As Lucy entered the front of the guild, noise went full blast straight to her face.

"HEY GIVE THAT CHICKEN LEG BACK TO ME! IT'S MINEEE!" Droy shouted as Jet stole it from his mouth.

"GAJEEL? MOU! I'M SO TIRED OF THIS! JUST PLEASE GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!" Levy whined as Gajeel kept teasing on how short she was. Lucy chuckled. Seeing Fairy Tail at it's normal state just cheered her up. The noise still didn't sound like it was at it's extent, because that flame was missing. That Flame that makes everything fired up wasn't there. But, on the other hand, you got that Scarlet Flame that can do the exact same thing that Natsu can do to make the guild laugh and be loud. The only way to do that is to step on her Strawberry cake. (May result in death though so take caution before you do.) Just as Lucy took a step into Fairy Tail, Elfman stepped on Erza's cake.

"Great timing." Lucy thought. Oh boy was that the biggest mistake of his life, Erza's eyes turned sharp and mad. She stared at Elfman.

"Was it you?" Erza darky asked. She was radiating a strong aura of purple colored anger indicating that she was entering her first state of madness.

"A-Aye" Elfman whimpered as he sounded like Happy. Now that did NOT sound like a man. The guild turned silent.

"D-Did Elfman just..." Droy's voice trailed off as Erza started to walk towards Elfman. The took the collar of his shirt and held him up. She squinted at him and said,

"You are forgiven." And so, she dropped Elfman on the floor leaving him relieved that he hadn't been killed. Everyone in the guild inhaled and let all of the fear outta them. Just like that, the guild went back to normal, and Erza was happily eating her second cake. Lucy walked closer to Erza, until she saw the Master upstairs. Talking to Natsu. Master Makarov looked really shocked. He kept on stuttering and that's when Natsu stood up and slammed his palms on the table.

"That's right Master, I hope I shall see you soon."

_What is Natsu doing?_ Seeing him just made her heart break even more. She wanted to cry but at the same time she wanted to stay strong._ Stay strong Lucy, I came here to talk to everyone else and be happy, not to see Natsu and get hurt again. _She turned her back towards Natsu and walked closer to Erza.

"Hi Erza!" Lucy yelled as she waved to her.

"Oh Lucy! Hi! Whats up? Do you see Natsu up there? I got some pretty bad news..." Erza stumbled off the last few words.

_No. Don't say it. I already know. I am going to tell you everything. Just please... Stop. _Lucy didn't want to hear it. Just then, Natsu brushed past her. She heard him mutter, "Why did I quit the guild? Because of you, Lucy." Natsu walked out of the guild. Lucy ran after him. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Then she lightly pecked a kiss on his cheek. A tear rolled down her smooth face. Natsu's eyes widened. He placed a hand on her face and then shook his head. He wanted this moment to last forever but this was just wrong. He thought that he should go back home before Sana sees. Then he pushed her away and walked out of her sight. Something that Natsu didn't know was that Sana had been watching behind a wall this whole time. She was shaking in jealousy. Right then Juvia happened to be hiding at the exact same wall that Sana was hiding behind, feeling relieved that Lucy was not going to steal Gray. That was when the two stalkers met each other.

"Oh great. What have we got here? Another Fairy?" Sana said Furiously. Juvia frowned at her. _Who does she think she is?_ she thought.

"And who do you think you are to set foot on our territory?" Juvia calmly said with a touch of fierceness in her voice. "I'm just letting you know, you are definetly not taking my Gray sama." Sana smirked when she heard that.

"Hoho! This Fairy also has a boyfriend I see?"

"G-Gray-sama is not Juvia's boyfriend! Don't get the wrong idea! I-I'm just protecting him!" Juvia blushed.

"Shouldn't it be the other way? Maybe I should play around with you too. Let's test out his feelings for you!" and so, It happened again. Sana hypnotized Juvia, and made her do something that Juvia wouldn't even dream of doing. Juvia got her first kiss taken away by... another boy from the dragon guild... Sana made it look like Juvia enjoyed it, and to Juvia, her soul turned dark the moment it happened. Gray was just passing by the grass field and saw it.

"Oh boy, does that girl think she can fool me? This is why Natsu is so stupid, I really need to punch him in the face for betraying Lucy." Gray already knew what was happening. You see, Gray thought that something was wrong between Natsu and Lucy, and went out to do some stalking. Except he went and did it with a stalking tutor, Juvia. The reason they didn't jump out and help Lucy was because they thought Natsu would figure it out, which didn't happen.

"Juvia! Plan A, let's start our operation!" Gray shouted.

"H-Hai! Juvia will try her best!" Juvia shouted back. Gray quickly ran behind the man who was beside Juvia, and pulled him away.

"Ice make! Wall!" A large wall formed to separate Juvia and the dragon slayer. Before the dragon slayer breaks the wall, Gray has to regain Juvia's consciousness.

"Man, how do I do this?!" Gray was frustrated.

"Ahahaha... Gray Fullbuster... To regain her consciousness you must kiss her. To remove all the darkness in her heart." Sana chuckled.

" K-Kiss?" Gray was stuttering... _How can I do that?!_ _That is crazy!_ Just as Gray thought that, the ice wall began to shatter. Gray was blushing madly. Sana started to wrap her hands around Juvia's neck. Her hands were tightening around her neck. Juvia's dead eyes were telling Gray, _leave me alone. Run for your life. Don't stay here. _Of course, Gray wouldn't listen to her.

"Like hell I would leave you alone! Juvia, I love you!" And that's Gray froze Sana's hands with ice. Sana screamed in pain as her eyes widened at the sight of Gray puling Juvia into a kiss. Juvia's eyes went back to normal again and the mirage of the water dragon slayer disappeared. _That was a fake?!_ Gray thought. With Juvia in Gray's arms, they both stared at Sana fiercely. Sana backed away.

"Argo! Come here!" and a tough looking guy marched beside Sana.

"What?"

"Retreat. I figured out their battling style. Now I will be able to take over his heart!" Sana dreamily said.

"Ok Ma'am, let's go." Argo pulled Sana on his back like she was a light weight puppy.

"H-Hey! Don't hold me like that!" Sana Huffed as she hit his back. She wasn't even able to make him feel anything though. So she just looked like a pink haired five year old banging on someone's shoulders whining.

"What a spoiled weakling..." Gray muttered.

"G-Gray-sama... You're still holding me..." Juvia said. After Gray heard that, he shouted in surprise and let her go.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

"Daijoubu! Gray-sama can do whatever he wants, as long as he is pleased." Juvia proudly said.

"Juvia... Thanks! Then let's head back to the guild! We must tell Lucy... One more thing,"

"What?"

"Let's hold hands." Gray said as he was slightly blushing. He looked away.

"Gray, look at me. It's okay." Juvia calmly said as she clamped Gray's right hand into both of her hands. Now they were both blushing madly. They were staring into the soul of each other. At that time, the Cherry Blossom petals were flying around and around, wind was blowing, making Juvia's hair fly forwards. The sun was fading into the bright blue skies, creating a contrast of colors.

"G-Gray-sama..."

"Juvia... You are so beautiful. Did you know? I like it when you smile. You should smile more!"

"Demo... Juvia's smile is..." Gray placed a finger over her lips. She looked at it and then looked at him blushing profusely.

"It's alright!" Juvia smiled. It warmed up Gray's heart instantly, and then icy coldness struck him. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and it was very interesting too. You could see all her emotions mixed in it.

"Juvia... Kawaii..." Gray stuttered.

"Honto? (Really?) Juvia is so happy to hear that!" Juvia beamed even more.

"What time is it? I think that we better get going!"

That was that. Juvia and Gray walked down the path filled with Sakura blossom petals gently blowing around, with a mix of emotions shown in the sky. It was one of the most beautiful moments of their life.

- At the guild-

"Welcome back!" Mira shouted. Then all of a sudden, everyone gasped at the sight of Gray and Juvia. Everyone's faces had a horrified expression shown on it. Time struck 12:00 PM. Everything froze there. Not a soul moved. The only person who really saw what was happening, was Lucy. Her fears were returning. Her memories that she threw away were also returning. Everyone in the guild was remembering their darkest moments of the past, but Lucy saw more than that. It was a past that no one dare remembers except her. Lucy tried so hard to throw those memories away. But in the end, they were replayed with more horror. It felt real this time. She wasn't sure if she actually did it or not.

What she saw...

On that fateful day was...

Natsu stabbed right in front of her eyes.

By who?

It was Lucy.

* * *

**Dark: Minna! Like I said earlier, I'm going on vacation! So I won't be updating for a while... Sorry! I hope this chapter made sense! The story seems really out of order.. So I'm not sure if it made sense at all! I just write what pops outta my mind ya know? XD Anyways, hope it enjoyed! Please review and thanks for reading! Love you all!**

**Gosh... This chapter was rushed :( GOMENN! I PROMIS I WILL BRING BACK A BETTER CHAPTER WITH ME!**

**Muah, **

**Dark ;)**


	5. hiatus :(

**Dark: Minna! GOMEENNN!**

** I have been incredibly busy these days so I will have to stop this fanfiction... I may or may not post in the future... Depends XDD But don't give up hope! I'll try my my best! I hope you don't mind... This wasn't that great of a fanfic to begin with... I have so much to improve on... SO I PROMISE TO COME BACK BETTER!**

**Lucy: Damn it, so we have to stay in the same situation now?**

**Dark: Sorry...TTTT^TTTT**


End file.
